Caged like a Wolf
by HopeSproutsWings
Summary: When a wolf is born in captivity, sometimes it's lost it's will to live and spends it's days sleeping. Werewolves, on the other hand, are the perfect example of why you don't bring the wild home with you. Wee! Derek and Simon. Prequel to Wolf Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally back again, readers! It took a while to find inspiration, and time, to write. But I'm here now, so here's the prequel with ickle Derek and Simon. Chloe is also going to be featured in this. Read on! **

**Also, today is the eleventh day of the eleventh year. If you're like me and made a wish on 11;11;11;11;11(eleventh year, eleventh month, eleventh hour, eleventh minute, eleventh second) Congratulations! We're all idiots for literally counting the seconds!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't write DP. There. I said it.**

Humming under her breath, a beautiful young woman floated through the trees, absently rubbing her swollen belly. Feeling a strong kick, she winced and scolded to no one, "Easy, pup. Easy."

The werewolf was restless and that was never a good thing. She hadn't seen her lover in days, though he'd promised to come back in time for their cub's birth. _Niall really doesn't have good timing, and apparently neither will his children,_ she thought errantly. Wondering just where her mate was, Hannah Souza practically waddled back to the cave they had claimed as their own. She was from a wild pack, roaming freely in the north. There had been no ties to bind her to the rogue wolves, so leaving was simple. Just turn, walk away and never look back. That had been Niall's plan since they first met. Actually, it was more along the lines of, _I'd kill for you. Seriously, if anyone tries to keep you away from me, their dead. _It was sweet, in that way that was purely Niall's.

Just thinking of him made her heart soar in a way no one else could even imagine. Someday soon, they would be surrounded by four lovely babies and maybe even more on the way. Sighing longingly, Hannah squeezed herself into the den and closed her eyes. Hours later when they reopened, big red eyes were gazing at her soulfully. Laughing sleepily, she launched herself at him and growled under her breath when her monstrous stomach prevented the hug she so desired. Apparently, Niall sound this funny because he was floored in seconds, chest heaving with soundless giggles escaping now and then. Smirking suddenly, Hannah gave a throaty moan that instantly made him shoot off the ground in panic. Eyes wide, her mate pressed gently on her stomach and felt a strong kick against the flesh. Softening, he sat and pulled her against his muscular chest. Luminescent wings appeared and wrapped around her in a feathery cocoon, sheltering Hannah from the sudden chill.

Nuzzling her neck, Niall whispered, "They are strong, just like you, _il mio compagno bella._ I have a feeling our children will be special, love. Just wait and see how they turn out."

Huffing softly, Hannah blinked up at him and hissed in sudden anger, "I don't want to wait, babe. I want to see them _now!_" Moaning in impatience, she rubbed her tummy slightly harder. He just sighed and winced when a particularly strong kick had a rib crunching from it's power. Worried, Niall prodded the rib with gentle fingers and let his magic knit the bone together. Once she was relieved of the pain, he quietly began to croon a lullaby.

_In the darkness we sleep,_

'_till a dawn ever rising,_

_A love so very deep,_

_We are undying._

_It may be that we are apart,_

_But remember I am here_

_Forever in you're heart,_

_Until the end of time._

It was short and sweet, not to mention completely made up on the spot, but Hannah loved it all the more. He'd made it for her alone and that was everything. Niall might not always be with her, but when he was there the world revolved around him. _If only he didn't have to leave again, _she thought dismally. Sure enough, his head shot up and he gave her a look full of longing and despair. Sighing, she rested a hand against his cheek and murmured, "Go. I'll be fine here."

Looking uncertain, Niall kissed her cheek and vanished. Disappointed, Hannah squeezed out of the den and lost herself in the trees.

Little had he known who else was in the woods that night, or else he would have stayed. A small group of men and women were creeping through the brush, hunting their illusive prey. Scientists and soldiers from the Edison Group, an experimenting facility on supernatural abilities, were searching for their final test subject. After months of pleading, begging and damn near groveling, the Cabal had finally agreed to letting werewolves become part of the research. So little was known of them. They were a breed unsolved, for no one dared get close enough to even try. Those that did, well…you could only imagine. So far, the tension was running high and they had failed at finding a suitable she-wolf for the initial tests. Suitable meaning already pregnant, because there was no way in hell they were going to be able to impregnate one.

Already, days had passed without so much as a sign of werewolves. The packs kept to themselves, rarely if ever entering town. It was a wonder when, almost a week after they had first set out, they found a heavily pregnant woman wandering in the trees. Holding his breath, Marcel Davidoff tried to get a good look at her eyes. A beautiful blue, they shone in the moon and he knew this was it. _She _was it. Beautiful, she had a pale face, full lips and long black eyelashes. |Almost in awe of her, he gave a signal for the group to raise their guns. Tranquilizers, of course. There was no way they could chance killing the pups as well as the mother. When his hand dropped, the guns gave a muffled pop as the soldiers fired.

Davidoff was as surprised as anyone when she nimbly dodged the tranks and started sprinting in the opposite direction. Though her belly slowed the werewolf, she was still incredibly quick. Fortunately for them, so was he. Apparently, they hadn't given Marcel enough credit when he set up a cage in the woods. _And they said they had it covered, _he chuckled to himself. No, this one was all his. The group stood waiting, until they heard the scream. Shivering slightly in fear, the wail was full of pure despair. Shaking it off, the scientists went off to collect their prize.

She was huddled in the very corner of the metal bars, baring her teeth and snarling a warning. Nothing echoed her threats, so he could only assume they'd managed to catch a rogue. An extremely good thing, considering from what they knew about real wolf packs, the pack was tighter than family. All in all, an extremely lucky find. Deciding not to drug the she-wolf and risk harming the cubs, they instead lifted the surprisingly lightweight cage and loaded it into the back of the truck. The stakeout was finally over.

Now Marcel Davidoff could look forward to a nice, warm shower.

Two weeks later

Panting steadily, Hannah clenched her colossal stomach as another wave of pain ripped through her. Regrettably, the pups had decided to make themselves known three weeks early at one of the worst possible times. _Just like Niall,_ she nearly sobbed. _Oh, how I regret saying that now!_ A moan broke free of her control. Minutes later, the door opened and the beady eyed man she'd come to know as her jailer lightly coughed and gestured behind his back. Instantly, the place was swarming with nurses trying to tie Hannah down. Shrieking, she arched her back and squirmed. Stopping suddenly, a whine tore through her throat and something trickled down her leg. The pain hit it's crescendo and she couldn't help it anymore. Hannah Souza let loose the loudest blood-curdling scream anyone had ever heard.

One particular nurse by the name of Samantha Dag winced in sympathy and put pillows under the werewolf's legs. Stroking her brown hair soothingly, the nurse crooned, "Hush, darling. It'll be over soon."

As a single mother of two, Samantha knew it would, indeed, last a long time and that it would be undoubtedly worse for the she-wolf. Because Hannah would never see the pups after they were born. Most likely, she'd either be killed or studied like a lab rat. The saddest thing of all? There was nothing to done that would possibly change it. Except…pursing her lips, Samantha started plotting. She had friends who would gladly help her free Hannah as well as the pups, but it could take months or even years to take action. First things first, though. She was going to become a nanny. The only possible way to get close to the young wolves was to raise them, but in her heart Samantha knew that for some reason or another, there was no way she was making it out alive.

Glancing around quickly, Samantha hurried into the hall and dialed a number. "Sarah? Yeah, it's me. Listen, there's something I need you to do…"

Hours later, with a final scream the pain ended. Panting and trembling, Hannah demanded harshly, "Give them to me! Give me my babies!"

The scientists simply sneered at her, disgust a mask over their faces. Shrieking, she made a grab at the nearest one of her pups and was promptly shoved away. Landing heavily, the new mother could only watch as her children were roughly toweled off and carried away. Away from her and out of her life forever, never to be held by their parents or know any love. From then on, as soon as the scientists moved beyond vision range, the four baby boys she had whispered to for the past nine months and named with all a mother's heart, would never see the light of day. No matter how much the forest called to them, they would never be able to obey. It would drive them insane, making the Change easier but losing themselves in the process. If they _had_ a self by the time the experiments were finally over.

Desperately wailing, Hannah writhed and moaned on the bed. The pain in her body was nothing compared to what lied beneath the surface. She would never run through the forest, see her mate, howl to the moon or sleep under the stars. Never again would she feel the thrill of the hunt, or feel the wind running through her fur. Never again would Hannah Souza be free. Strangely enough, it calmed her. She would be close to her pups, not enough to see or hold them, but she would always feel her babies. No matter how far they went or how many countries separated them, Hannah would always find her cubs. Even if it killed her.

Peeking into the room housing the unresponsive werewolf, Samantha Dag turned to her sister and whispered, "Are you sure about this, Sarah? You shouldn't even be here right now. Andrew would kill me if he knew!" she fairly moaned. Hannah twitched in her drugged sleep, but didn't wake.

Nodding fiercely, Sarah Carson raised her chin in defiance and hissed, "I know the consequences, Sam. You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Give me time to solidify my place with the others, then we'll tell the others."

For no more than a moment, the sisters stared each other straight in the eye. Neither could see any doubt that what they were about to do would most likely kill them. Finally, they nodded and Samantha whispered, "Let it begin."

**That's the first chapter. Any questions, comments or whatever just PM me. Also, REVIEW! Or it will take another four months for the next chapter to be written. And I won't put Chloe in the story.**


	2. Masquerade

**Sorry! Sorry, dear readers! I've been working on a community play for the past two weeks, and it's eating up all my writing time. Sweet mother of Derek, it's been absolute hell! Thankfully, it's almost over. Therefore, I am writing just for you at eleven o'clock…at night. **

**AN: Please, PLEASE discount any mistakes I make in this chapter. I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Anyone you don't recognize from the story is mine, but feel free to steal them. On the other hand, Derek belong to KA, not little old me.**

Biting her lip, Sarah sashayed her way confidently to the Department of Research's head. With light blond hair and a determined gleam in bright blue eyes, anyone who didn't know her wouldn't be able to see the heart-clenching terror just underneath the surface. She was about to get a job working for public enemy number one. Frankly, Sarah didn't know exactly what kind of tests the so-called 'scientists' did in this hellhole, but from the screams she heard in passing it was enough to make a pretty good guess. Just thinking of the babies in so much pain with no one to love them…not even the most horrid of creatures deserved that.

Which was exactly why she and her sister were doing this. Sammy had two children at home, Sarah wouldn't dare risk her older sister if they found out about the traitor in their midst. The Edison Group would be sure to silence her…permanently. She was the only other option. With a doctorate in biological engineering and stunning recommendations, all of which were complete frauds as she'd never before worked in a research clinic. Breathing deeply just once, Sarah raised her slender hand and knocked hard on the closed door. Hearing a muffled, 'Come in', the wizard's wife delicately dropped herself into a chair after handing in her resume.

The head of research, Dr. Louis Griffin, raised a surprised eyebrow. "How did you find out about this place?"

Thinking quickly, Sarah replied, "My sister Samantha recommended this fine establishment to me after my husband and I divorced," It was a complete lie, but as Andrew was serving his time in the army overseas and there was no wedding band on her finger, there was no way to discredit her information. "He was a wizard, the bastard. Nearly had a baby with him, then he springs _that _on me. You know what I did? I had a Miscarriage. Oh, my poor baby! My poor baby boy!" She wails convincingly.

Awkwardly standing, he patted her on the back and muttered embarrassedly, "There, there, Ms. Carson. No need to worry. Here at the Edison Group, we're all about helping people hurt by malicious supernatural creatures. You're story is one of many I've heard, and they all found that they fit perfectly into our little family." Sitting back down, he said, "Now, since I see you are more than capable of handling this job, what type of study would you like to do? Wizards would suit you fine, I suppose…"

"NO! I never want to see another wizard _ever_ again! Please, Mr. Griffin, let me work with children. My sister told me that you recently birthed four werewolf cubs. I know the dangers, and I don't care. All I know is that those monsters lived while my baby didn't. Give me a chance, sir! I'm begging you!" Sarah was playing a dangerous game with a dangerous man, and she very well knew it. There was only so much she could let slip before Louis Griffin started to get suspicious. Thankfully, she had fully undermined the pure stupidity that was in charge of the best research team in the country. All men hate it when women cry, and are oh-so-easily manipulated when they do.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the man started, "W-well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Me, that is," he stated with a wannabe sexy crooked smile. Seriously, though, it made him look like Hitler without the moustache. Although, the goatee Mr. Griffin was sporting could easily give 'the caterpillar' a run for it's money. Sarah would have to think on it, but a mental comparison made the winner crystal clear. First chance she got, she was going to make Andrew cast a Hairless spell. Or maybe just cut it herself. Decisions, decisions.

Realizing he was still talking, Sarah erased the growing smirk from her face and paid attention. Horror growing with every sentence, she hid it well with a theatre-worthy smile and nodded along. "…and of course, you must make sure to get tissue, muscle and bone samples from the little wretches three times a week. We must know of any changes or reactions to certain drugs we'll be testing. They should be fine, though. I've heard werewolves are incredibly resilient. Shoot one in the stomach, and it'll keep coming right for you! Erm, anyways, they are to be fed twice a day and never, I repeat NEVER, let them outside or near their mother. The slightest mistake could ruin the subjects viability in our little project. Do you understand?"

Resolutely nodding and feeling like a murderer facing death row, Sarah held her head up high and asked in a careful monotone, "Where do I sign up?"

After filling out a mountain of paperwork and insurance forms stating that 'any and all injuries sustained are in no way the fault of the Edison Group,' Sarah finally got her first glimpse of the babes she was risking her life to save. On the one hand, she had never seen a werewolf baby and was apprehensive of their prospective appearances. Would they have tails? Pointed ears, sharp little baby fangs? Fur? On the other, babies naturally avoided her. If Sarah so much as looked at them, they'd burst into tears. You could probably guess she wasn't her niece and nephew's favorite aunt. Being wild at heart, what would these young ones do? Cry like her sister's children or try tearing her apart? It worried her endlessly.

Following her new co-worker down a hall, she passed an extremely secure metal door with an endless amount of locks. Pausing for just a second, Sarah heard the metal groan as a few of the locks jiggled. An infuriated scream, filled with hatred and longing, made her shiver and walk on. There was no hope for Hannah Souza, no matter how much she wished there could be. Instead, she focused on avenging the young woman the only way she possibly could.

By freeing her pups.

Finally reaching a strong Plexiglas room, she allowed herself one deep breath before entering the room. Immediately, it felt like a cage. The room was opaque from the inside, like the windows of an interrogation room. Four tiny hospital issue baby bunks were settled smack-dab in the middle of the room, surrounded by gothic looking knives and needles. Sarah couldn't help but notice that one of the babies was screaming, and there was blood on one of the sharp metallic blades. The man watching the crying werewolf glanced up and absently murmured, "It bit me. Children need punishment if they are ever to learn, am I right, comrade?"

The man was clearly Russian, with a soft accent overlaying his words. 'Comrades', he'd called them. Friends. Allies. _Never going to happen._

Sauntering over to him, Sarah looked him straight in the eye and whispered commandingly, "What is you're name, Sir?"

Smirking with a little too much heat, her comfort zone felt severely violated. He stepped closer and ran a hand through her soft blond hair, then raised it to his nose and breathed deeply. Cringing, Sarah jerked away and slapped him across the face. Spinning on her heel, she retrieved some fresh bandages from the tray and wrapped the baby's wound with great care. When she was done, the angry woman demanded harshly, "What is you're name, bastard?"

"M-Marcel Davidoff," the bastard stammered, looking shocked as he rubbed his no doubt very tingly cheek. There was also anger in his eyes, a feral fury that gave her no doubt in her mind that whatever these puppies turned out to be was nothing compared to what masqueraded as that man's soul. Sarah had just met him, and already she could see his heart was colder than ice. Perhaps he had is reasons, but in her own eyes, no harm would be laid on human babies so none shall be laid on the non-humans. _These little wolves,_ she thought when she finally got a good look at them, _are perfect. So beautiful, all with ten fingers and ten toes._

They truly were beautiful. Eyes still closed from their birth a few hours ago, their downy little heads were covered in hair that ranged from brown to black, and even a hint of blond. Heart swelling with love, she scooped up the nearest one and made to carry it briskly into the lab only to have the babe yanked from her arms with an angry shout. Whipping around reflexively, she snapped out a fist and hit solid flesh. Marcel almost immediately started falling, making as if to drop the baby, but Sarah managed to tear him away from the scientist's arms. As she did, the baby blinked open bright green eyes and reached for her earring, cooing in delight.

Heart stopping, she almost leaned in to kiss the tiny forehead covered in black down, but remembered her role just in time. Lowering his hand, she stepped into the lab-turned-diaper-station and placed the baby inside. Turning to Marcel, she hissed, "What's you're issue? Is it you're time of the month or something? 'cause I've got some Midol in my locker that could do wonders for cra-"

"Shut up, bitch! What are you doing here? I'm the caretaker for the werewolves, by order of the head of research. Now leave!" It was cute, how he was trying to take back what little dignity he had left. Behind him, the man she'd followed to the room was in silent hysterics at the fact that the mighty werewolf tamer himself had just gotten his ass handed to him by a girl. _Keep laughing, sexist piglet, _she inwardly seethed, _and I'll show you just how good I _really _am._ After all, nothing was more dangerous than an insulted woman's rights activist with a ten year background in Judo.

Giving him a tight-lipped smile, she cooed, "Really? How nice. You might want to go tell him that, because guess what?" baring her teeth in an threatening grin, Sarah hissed, "I'm their new nanny. Effective immediately, I am in charge of the puppies experimentation and care. I've been given instructions to begin testing tomorrow, and three times a week. Also effective immediately, you are banned from this room unless otherwise stated by Mr. Griffin, as you have already managed to damage one of our test subjects. Now, are you going to leave or am I going to have to call security?"

Spluttering angrily, Marcel took a threatening step towards her. Instinctively reacting, she smashed her palm against the side of his face, hooked his arm and tossed him to the floor. Pressing a knee into his spine, Sarah purred, "Think of how unhappy dear Mr. Griffin would be if you killed one of his precious new toys. We wouldn't want to see him angry, now, would we? So be a good boy and walk out that door before I really have a go at you." Watching sternly as he left, Sarah felt the adrenaline rush wear off.

Scared and mortified, she stumbled back to the emerald eyed baby's crib. Looking at the clipboard, Sarah whispered, "Derek, huh? Well Derek, one day nanna will get you out of here. I promise you, one day you'll see the sun."

**That took a while to write, but it was worth it. The next couple of chapters will be time jumps, no big ones but enough that it might get confusing. **


End file.
